


Face to Face

by AyuDev



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Akande does something cute, Doomcio, Emotional Lucio is emotional, Fluff, M/M, There is a picture to go with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuDev/pseuds/AyuDev
Summary: Lucio was tired of sleeping alone, and Akande knew just how to fix that problem.





	Face to Face

In the beginning, the DJ just had a little fling backstage with the man. It was just a one time thing back when he didn't know the face nor the actual name of the Doomfist. 

The man obviously knew who Lucio was, but had no idea he had any association with the enemy organization known as Overwatch. Surely if they were able to run into each other like this, there wasn't much being done to keep them separate at this point. Lucio stopped caring about whether they cared or not ages ago. 

But one thing he could not let go of... this is the man who wants to start a war, who talks about conflicts being necessary for one to grow. The Brazilian superstar half agreed with him, half wanted to smack him upside the head for each time he mentioned anything like that.

Unfortunately, love was absolutely stupid and insensitive to their rivalry. Walking around one night... he yearned for the warmth he could not have unless he was on tour and, bumped into Hana. 

“Lu... are you okay?” The man half nodded.

“I can't sleep...” He said... looking down at the ground. For some reason, he couldn't sleep properly all week and it was driving him mad. Maybe it was the fact that his next concert would be the last encounter with the taller man... he didn't know. Even the mere thought of doing that sent a stinging pain in his chest. 

Hana noticed that her friend and comrade was... not exactly doing so hot. “You... wanna talk about it until you can go to sleep?” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have any words... he just stood there... staring at the ground. 

“I'm going to grab some water and head back to bed... got another tour starting up tomorrow, need to at least try to sleep...” he said... not looking forward to it. If Winston or anyone else caught wind of what he was up to during his tours... he didn't want to think about what would happen. So he was going to sever ties before things go to that point... despite his heart telling him otherwise, despite his brain telling him otherwise.

The next night he was letting the music take over for him. The beat seemed to fill his heart with it's rhythm, soothing him, helping him get through it, and he loved it. The moment he saw Akande, he didn't even hide it, he walked right up to the taller man, took his hand, and dragged him backstage. 

He looked at him and his beautiful eyes, took it all in as they kissed. This time... much more sensual, Lucio's feelings flooded out of him into it and it seemed like the man before him noticed. “Lucio...” He knew something was up, he could feel it. “I... have something for you.” He said softly, kissing the man's forehead. Lucio hoped it wasn't something huge... because this would be the last time they saw each other... he knew that much. 

 

When the Doomfist escaped, no one cared to inform the Dj of his existence and no one cared to inform Akande Ogundimu that the international superstar... worked for Overwatch. He was not pleased to find out that every, single, one of his agents failed to notify him of such information. 

Every time he had said anything about his ideals... despite the younger man not agreeing with all of them, he listened, and listened intently. After hours of speeches, the man kept his composure... he looked like he wanted to punch something though, and he tried to compromise. It was something Akande had never really quite grasped, he never trusted anyone... let alone trust anyone to be this on board with setting aside their differences... much less anyone from THAT organization. 

It was even harder to ignore once Akande realized that Lucio was the very reason why his ideals are realistic. The man grew up in the Brazilian favelas, and yet here he was, a possible legend, a superstar. All because of a major conflict that could have been life or death, and Lucio chose to fight instead of running. He had willpower, determination, and his eyes filled with life every time he spoke about his travels, his friends, and the times he has enjoyed. Ogundimu listened to them all thoroughly and carefully. Finding out every little detail about the man behind the big title. 

The heart he once thought had lost all feeling... started to feel a warmth... he could not describe it too well. For once, he didn't have the answer for the feeling, and he most certainly didn't know who to talk to about the matters... not like anyone at Talon really knew him as a person well enough to explain to him what exactly he is feeling. 

It took him all of 3 months without the man there... no phone calls, no text messages, nothing... for him to realize it on his own exactly what had happened. Akande pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, only for the same thoughts to punish him by keeping him up at the weirdest hours. Finally he was fed up, and asked his trusted scientist, the only one he had more than five minutes with. 

“Well I don't know what is causing this, but it seems you care for it more than you think you do. More than you care to admit to me anyways... but just by how you are speaking to me at the moment... at three am. Akande what exactly is your plan?” two mismatched eyes stared back at him. She could clearly see right through him and knew exactly what was going on, but refused to give more than riddles for hints. 

“Moira, I came in here to ask for advice, not for some riddles and more questions...” He said, still pokerfacing his way through the conversation, his chest tightening. 

Waving him off, she chuckled. “Akande... what do you expect. If you don't fill me in entirely, how do you expect me to give proper analysis? A scientist needs ALL the specimens on the table before they can truly start to find out what will work with what. It's all in the details which someone is refusing to share...” She stated, calling him out bluntly... only she would be getting away with that kind of talk. 

It took another 3 months of no communication for Moira to finally smack some sense into him. “Go to one of his shows... the next one he has. Why on Earth are you still here if you could be seeing him?”

“He's an Overwatch member, or did you forget that crucial detail.” He glared at her, hoping the Irish women would understand. 

“And? That never stops Morrison from coming in here to find Reyes, does it? Certainly doesn't stop Reyes from going there to find Morrison.” She said bluntly once more. “Just do it.” She said, shooing him away. 

He decided to take Moira's advice. Finally, after seven months, he messaged the man, asking about his tour dates. Good, turns out he had a live show in a month. Gave the man time to move things along. The month did not go fast enough and Akande grew impatient, but once the Dj was before him, he felt like he was in a dream. His heart matched with the music, he didn't hesitate at all in his efforts to sway every one else... but there was only the one person who really understood what what happening, what would happen. He was certain not even Lucio was suspecting him to fall so hard for him... but love can fuck up some times. Because that's what Akande Ogundimu needed. 

To fall in love with the audio medic of Overwatch. Just his luck. But he had the proper connections. He could go on without relying on such trivial things, the war would progress with or without his handiwork. And above all... he still had a company to run, a business that was doing exceptionally well in preparing people to quickly go back into battle. 

Going through all the options and what his plan was in his head, the leader broke from the kiss. “I... have something for you.” Lucio looked like he was going to... cry? His heart tightened at the sight of the man before him not being his usual self.

“Lucio... is everything okay?” He asked out of pure concern, kissing the man's forehead. 

“Akande... please... what do you want to show me?” Lucio urged for the man to continue, despite the look telling him otherwise. 

Clearing his breath, he just let the words exit his mouth with no second thought. “It has taken far too long for me to realize this...” He started, “but this was something I couldn't have done over the phone. Lucio... I'm not sure how you feel on the subject, but I broke our number one rule here...”

“No strings attached...” He knew the rule... Akande himself had set up that rule himself. Lucio was no longer taking in anything Akande was saying. Had he listened just a little better, he would realize where Akande was going with this... but Lucio was hanging on emotionally, by a thread. 

“Lucio... whatever the future is, whether it is war or peace...” he continued. “I realized I'm not mentally prepared to spend it without you.” 

Tears were streaming down Lucio's face. His heart sang because the man had felt exactly how he had... but the problem still remained that... there was no way they could work that kind of thing out especially considering.... 

“This information here... do what you will with it...” Handing Lucio a huge folder, the medic opened it... and... it had everything. From the connections that they had, to what plans they had five years down the road. All the member's names and addresses were there in ink. He pulled out his phone... the numbers he checked... the addresses... they all matched what was on file. 

This would expose Talon. Giving Overwatch the boost it needed in order to have the government lift the ban on recruits. Why would the highly esteemed leader do this?

He hadn't really caught on to the depth and volume of the speech or the proposition the older man made until he was clearly now, at eye level with the man. Wait....

WAIT... his body froze, the tears continued down his cheek as a large thumb brushed some away. He had expected a lot of things... but this was the last thing on that very large list of expected turn outs. His brain was taking it all in... making sure he wasn't completely taking things out of context... he looked down only to see that... 

Akande Ogundimu... was on one knee. 

Thee Akande “Doomfist” Ogundimu... Talon's leader... was eye level with him, down on one knee, making speeches about how he wasn't mentally prepared to do something without the Dj there with him. 

The man was proposing. Now THIS was something no one would anticipate. Lucio stood frozen in place as, sure enough, Akande pulled something from his pocket, a little green box. The silver band inside had little carvings of... frogs? Lucio could no longer see through his tears as his legs gave out on him entirely. He let Akande catch him... He didn't really want to say goodbye to him... his heart screamed at him to say yes and every single fibre in his body agreed for once. 

Their lips met. If this was some crazy dream, Lucio did not want to wake up anytime soon. If that wasn't good enough, the ring fit him. Before he knew it, he was a bawling mess in the seven foot man's arms. So of course when the man offered to carry him, Lucio nodded his head as he curled up, staring at the silver band that signaled something special something unique. 

He would never have to sleep alone again.


End file.
